


Irgendwas bleibt.

by fuchsverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, ich war jung ok?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Zu oft hatten sie alle an diesem greifbaren Abgrund gestanden, mit dem kleinen, aber feinen Unterschied, dass dieser die Anderen zu sich hinab gezogen hatte... [2009]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi





	Irgendwas bleibt.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Something remains.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196633) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> Diese Kurzgeschichte stammt aus dem Jahr 2009 und ist deshalb schon ein wenig älter. Ich bin mit dem Schreibstil nicht mehr wirklich zufrieden, aber ich wollte eigentlich nichts verändern, da ich sie damals geschrieben habe und mich vor drei Jahren eben so ausgedrückt habe. Die Charaktere sind wohl ein wenig OOC geraten – damals. Die Story orientiert sich nicht weiter am Manga, bis zu einem minimalen Punkt und als ich mir dies durchlas, musste ich lächelnd den Kopf schütteln. Sollte ich es nicht hochladen? Vielleicht, aber die Geschichte gehört nun einmal zu mir dazu, auch wenn sie schon vor einigen Jahren entstand und nicht mehr meinen heutigen Ansprüchen gerecht wird. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit.

**Irgendwas bleibt.**

Leicht befeuchtete sie ihre ausgetrockneten Lippen, während sich diese wunderschönen, dunkelgrünen Augen auf das Foto richteten, das ruhig in ihren Händen lag.

_Es war nicht irgendein Foto…_   
_Nein… Es war das Foto von ihnen… Von Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha und natürlich ihr selbst._

Mittlerweile war Sakura Haruno 32 Jahre alt und arbeitete schon lange nicht mehr als Ninja. Zu oft hatten sie alle an diesem greifbaren Abgrund gestanden, mit dem kleinen, aber feinen Unterschied, dass dieser die Anderen zu sich hinab gezogen hatte…

_Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke…_

…sie alle waren gestorben. Gestorben im Kampf mit sich selbst, im Kampf für die, die sie liebten, im Kampf um ihr eigenes Überleben…

Kakashi Hatake war vor vielen Jahren im Krieg gefallen und hatte eine klaffende Wunde in die Herzen aller Ninja von Konoha-Gakure gerissen. Man hatte versucht, ihn zu retten, Sakura hatte versucht, ihn zu retten, aber es war einfach zu spät gewesen…

_Sie waren zu spät gewesen…_

Die junge Frau hatte geweint, hatte geschrien, hatte immer und immer wieder versucht, ihn mit ihrem Chakra zu heilen. Am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt tauchte ein anderer Ninja hinter ihr auf und zerrte die Kunoichi davon, Kiba Inuzuka.  
In dieser schweren Stunde war er bei ihr gewesen, hatte sie getröstet, hatte sie aufgefangen, hatte sie einfach verstanden. Auch heute noch standen die beiden sich sehr nahe, verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und starrten gemeinsam auf die vielen Gräber ihrer Freunde.  
Als Kibas treuester Begleiter Akamaru im Kampf getötet wurde, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt zu zerreißen, einfach mit ihm zu sterben, und genau das wollte er auch. Ohne seine Freunde Shino und Hinata wäre Kiba zum heutigen Zeitpunkt wohl nicht mehr am Leben, denn es hatte viele Momente gegeben, in dene Inuzuka keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte…

Nun besaß Kiba keinen Hund mehr, nein, nie wieder wollte er solche Schmerzen erleben und jemanden verlieren der für ihn alles Bedeutete…  
Lieber hatte er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Kinder ihres Dorfes auf das Ninjaleben vorzubereiten, ja Inuzuka war nun Lehrer an der Akademie. Manchmal ging Sakura in den Mittagspausen zu ihm und dann aßen sie gemeinsam, redeten und machten sich gegenseitig Mut. Sakura liebte diese wenigen Momente, in denen sie ganz ungezwungen mit Kiba reden konnte, auch wenn sich in letzter Zeit ein dunkler Schleier um ihren besten Freund legte. Hinata, seine Frau, schien eine ernsthafte Krankheit zu haben und lag schon seit geraumer Zeit im örtlichen Krankenhaus von Konoha. Gerne würde Sakura ihm sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, aber das konnte sie nicht, denn Hinatas Zustand wollte sich einfach nicht bessern. Am Freitag ging Sakura dann immer alleine zum Friedhof und besuchte die Gräber ihrer ehemaligen Teamkollegen, erzählte ihnen alles, was sie erlebt hatte, und ließ einige Blumen dort.

Auch heute erinnerte sich Sakura noch an das Ereignis, das nur wenig später stattgefunden hatte…  
Naruto hatte Sasuke umgebracht…  
Hatte ihn von seiner Qual erlöst…  
Als Sakura die beiden gefunden hatte, lag Uchiha schon blutend am Boden, das Kunai in der Brust. Die Haruno wollte ihm helfen, wollte ihn wieder heilen, aber das hatte der Uchiha nicht zugelassen.  
Nein… er war mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gestorben, als Sakura ihn in ihren Armen gehalten hatte…  
Damals hatte es der jungen Kunoichi das Herz gebrochen und ihre salzigen Tränen waren auf sein friedlich aussehendes Gesicht gefallen.  
Sasuke hatte sich schon lange aufgegeben gehabt, das hatte wohl alles damit angefangen, dass er seinen eigenen Bruder ermordet hatte und dann erfuhr, was er eigentlich getan hatte…  
Auch wenn es Itachis Wunsch gewesen war durch die Hand seines kleinen Bruders zu sterben, konnte Sasuke mit dieser Schuld nicht leben. Alles, was er sich gewünscht hatte, war eine Familie gewesen…

Wieder fielen Sakuras Tränen auf das Foto. Es war schon ganz rissig und abgegriffen, aber das störte die junge Frau nicht.

Als Nächstes hatte sich Naruto das Leben genommen, der mit der Last, die auf seinen Schultern ruhte, nicht mehr klar gekommen war. Er liebte Sakura, das wusste sie, aber er war einfach nur noch ein seelisches Wrack gewesen. Erst wenige Tage nachdem er sich vergiftet hatte, hatte man seine Leiche gefunden und auch damals hatte Sakura geweint.  
Naruto war der nächste Anwärter für den Hokagetitel gewesen und wahrscheinlich wäre er es auch geworden ...  
An diesen Tagen hatte sich Sakura geschworen weiterzuleben. Für ihre Freunde, für ihre Familie und für sich selbst. Für all das würde sie kämpfen und niemals aufgeben, nein sie würde bis zum Schluss alles geben.  
Oft stellte sie sich vor, dass sie alle über sie wachten und sahen, was sie aus ihrem Leben gemacht hatte, wie sehr sie sie liebte und wie sehr sie sie vermisste. Niemals würde sie ihre Freunde vergessen können…

_Wieder fiel eine Träne auf das eh schon mitgenommene Foto hinab._

Sie hätten nicht sterben müssen… Niemand hätte sterben müssen…  
Haruno hatte jemanden gefunden. Halb tot hatte er im Wald gelegen und sich nicht mehr bewegt, aber da hatte sich die Kunoichi aufgerafft. Er sollte leben! Sollte für Sasuke weiterleben!  
Innerlich fragte sich die Rosahaarige, ob es nicht besser war, wie sich alle entwickelt hatte. Was wäre wohl aus ihnen geworden, hätten sie alle überlebt? Hätte Sakura dann jetzt diesen wundervollen Mann der sie über alles liebte und ihre drei Kinder?

_Alles Jungen…_

Sakura hatte damals einfach nicht anders gekonnt, als sie nach ihren Teamkollegen zu benennen. Auf diese Art lebten sie auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise weiter, niemand würde sie je vergessen und das machte Sakura unglaublich glücklich.  
Ihr ältester Sohn hieß Kakashi und war schon im zarten Alter von 10 Jahren ein Genin. Er war einfach unglaublich talentiert, cool und vielleicht auch ein wenig unnahbar. Ja, genauso wie sein Vater.  
Ihre Zwillinge, im Alter von 5 Jahren, hießen Sasuke und Naruto und konnten unterschiedlicher wohl nicht sein. Sasuke war der aufgedrehte von beiden, konnte nie still sitzen, hatte eine große Klappe und trainierte in jeder freien Minute mit seinem Vater. Naruto hingegen war ziemlich ruhig, immer höflich und half Sakura sogar öfters im Haushalt. Er wollte später einmal Arzt werden und in die Fußstapfen seiner Mutter treten.

_Die Frau lachte leise, wenn sie ihre Namensvetter doch nur kennenlernen könnten…_

Durch das Zuschlagen der Haustür wurde Sakura aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er sollte sie nicht weinen sehen, nein, nicht er…  
Und schon sah sie ihn, den schwarzen Haarschopf, der das Wohnzimmer betrat und mit seinen dunklen Augen die Frau vor ihm musterte. Er hatte sofort erkannt, dass Sakura geweint hatte, und senkte leicht den Blick.  
Für diese Frau versuchte er stark zu bleiben und immer die Ruhe zu bewahren, was allerdings gar nicht so einfach war. Sein Gefühlschaos sah nicht viel besser aus als ihres, aber trotzdem wollte er ihr so viel Ruhe und Geborgenheit schenken wie möglich.

_Ja, auch er vermisste seinen kleinen Bruder, trauerte um ihn…_

Aber genau deswegen wollte er stark sein, denn er hatte nun seinen Platz im Leben gefunden und konnte alles wieder gut machen. Seine Familie brauchte ihn.  
Damals, als Sakura ihn gefunden hatte, hatte er schon mit dem Leben abgeschlossen und wollte nur noch sterben. Aber diese Frau hatte ihn wieder zusammengeflickt, hatte sich so rührend um ihn gekümmert und war so hartnäckig gewesen.  
Ohne es zu wollen, hatte er sich in diese Kunoichi verliebt und bei ihrer Heirat geschworen, dass er sie anstelle von Sasuke, Naruto und Kakashi beschützen würde.

_„Itachi…“, murmelte Sakura leise._


End file.
